


Another Reason To Stop Drinking

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:26:13
Rating: General AudiencesTeen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to find a way to not be bad at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Reason To Stop Drinking

The phone rang four times and he picked up.

"Hello." 

"Hi." 

"So you're speaking to me again." Bruno said. 

"OK, you know what this is hard enough so I would really appreciate it if you were not smug." 

"Marnie, are you alright?" 

"Yeah. Are you in town?" 

"You know I am. You hung on me two days ago." 

"Bruno!" Margaret checked her tone. She was standing outside the East entrance of the White House in a brisk February morning. She had already spoken to a few people who walked by but she wanted to get this phone call over with before CJ realized how long she'd been gone. "Is there any way we can get together?" 

"Are you sure you're alright? I know the last time was not under the best circumstances" 

"Seeing you with your tongue down the throat of some barely legal" 

"Amber was 26." He reasoned. 

"If you try to justify that whatever to me I am going to snatch you bald. I'm not talking about it anymore." 

"We're not even seeing each other; Amber and I. Marnie" 

"Stop. Look, I have a lot to do today. Can we meet tonight?" 

"Anywhere?" 

"The Caucus Room at nine. I'll be wearing" 

"I think I remember what you look like." Bruno replied. 

"Are you sure, there have been lots of women since then. Of course some were so young calling them women would be a stretch." 

Bruno sighed. 

"Remind me again why I should be doing this." 

"Because you loved me once." 

"Yeah. I'll see you at nine." 

"Thank you. Bye." 

Margaret flipped her phone and went back into the White House. She didn't even know if she would be able to make it through the day. Especially if her stomach continued to churn as it was right now. She was not sure if it was morning sickness or nervousness. It would not be long before her secret blew up in her face. 

"Hey Margaret." 

"Hi Bonnie." 

"They have the iced cheese Danish you love down in the mess this morning." 

"Oh great, thanks." 

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked. "You look a bit green." 

"I'm not 100% but I'll survive. Thanks." 

Margaret headed to the mess before going back to her desk. 

***

"CJ, can I speak to you?" 

Margaret stood by CJ's desk as the Chief of Staff looked up from her paperwork. 

"Yeah. What's up? Are you OK; you look ill?" 

"I feel OK. I'm pregnant." 

CJ opened her mouth but words failed her. What was she supposed to say? She didn't even know that Margaret was seeing someone. She certainly didn't know she was engaged in a liaison that could leave her in this position. Come to think of it, what did she know about Margaret anyway? That was always Leo's departmentmost people still thought of her as Leo's assistant. Wow, this was the last thing she expected to hear today. 

"My doctor says I'm due at the end of July. I just thought it was a good idea to let you know now. 

"Well thank you. Is there anything you need?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

"And the father? Not that it is my place to butt into your personal life." 

"I'm going to let him know but I'm not sure if" 

"There are ways to at least make sure that he pays child support." CJ replied. 

Margaret nodded. 

"I doubt money will be a concern." 

"Alright. Well, Leo and I are here for whatever you need. If you need time off for appointments, or you just aren't feeling up to it, let me know. Your health, and your baby's, comes first. I've been there so if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." 

The senior assistant smiled. 

"OK. I'm going back to my desk now. Don't forget, 12:30 with the National Security Advisor; 1:00 with the Education Secretary; and 1:45 with Congressional Liaisons." 

"Right. Thank you Margaret." 

She nodded and walked out of the office. That part was over and done with and she still stood on both feet. Now came the really hard part. 

***

The bar at The Caucus Room was crowded, but Margaret managed to squeeze into a stool. She took a deep breath as the bartender approached her and laid down a napkin. 

"What can I get you ma'am?" 

"Ginger ale please; with a cherry?" 

He nodded as Margaret pulled out her Blackberry. She had a doctor's appointment at the end of the week. Maybe he would even want to go with her. She smirked at the thought. How many times had she gone back in her mind to that September night? It had been forever since she and Bruno had been intimate. After the election, he went his way and she went hers. She would get an e-mail from him once in a while and they had dinner a few times when he came to town. Then it dried up. The second Administration was harder than the firstas crazy as it was for Margaret she was glad for the constant distractions. 

Then her friend Polly Cartwright turned 40 and they celebrated at the King George Hotel. It was a girl's night and Margaret was finally able to let her hair down. She saw Bruno in the lobby on her way out and could not help but hug him tight. 

"Hey there." He said. "Tipsy?" 

She waved away the comment. 

"I am fine. God, how are you? You look good." 

"So do you Marnie. What are you doing here?" 

"Birthday party. I was just heading home." 

"Have a bite with me." Bruno said. "I'm wired and I could use the company. You could use something to soak up the liquor and they have a terrific foccacia pizza on the menu." 

"Where?" Margaret asked. 

"Room service." He replied with a smile. 

"Same ole Bruno. OK, but why are you staying here? What about the condo?" 

"I sold it. I definitely don't spend the amount of time I used to in the capital. My most lucrative work in the past few years has been on the West Coast. But its election time and I'm hungry." 

"It has been a while since we talked." She said. "Does your suite have a well-stocked bar?" 

Bruno slid his arm around her as they walked to the elevator. 

"Of course, but you my dear, are flagged. And we'll talkeventually." 

"I can handle my liquor, and anything else you have for me." 

They made love that night. They used condoms as they always had. It was Margaret's only form of birth control since she had not been in a steady sexual relationship since the last time Bruno went through town. Nothing was 100%, how many conversations had she, her sisters, and her friends had about that? Nothing was 100% and Margaret was four months pregnant. 

Bruno sat in the chair next to her and smiled a greeting. She returned it as the bartender approached. 

"Good evening Mr. Gianelli." 

"Scotch and soda Evan. Also, a place with a bit of privacy for my guest and I. Refill whatever she was drinking." 

"Another Ginger ale and cherry ma'am?" he asked. 

"Thank you." 

"Sure. It'll be 10 minutes or so for the table Mr. Gianelli." 

Bruno slid a $100 across the abr. 

"Five." He said. 

"Yes sir." 

Margaret looked at him. 

"Money buys everything." She said. 

"No, but it buys a lot. It will buy a spot of privacy in this goat marketwow that was offensive to goats. Why did you choose here?" 

Bruno sipped the drink in front of him. 

"Because I would not act like a nuttin-noodle in front of all of these people." 

"A what? Is that a Canadian word?" 

Before Margaret could answer, a woman identifying herself as Rita came and took them into the lounge. Leather couches and small tables filled the room. The server handed them appetizer and drink menu. As she sat, Margaret looked at all the Senators and important people smoking cigars and enjoying drinks. 

"Is this suitable Mr. Gianelli?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Tell Terry thanks." 

He asked Margaret if she was hungry but she shook her head. 

"I have to tell you that I was surprised to get your phone call. After our last encounter I thought you would never want to see me again." 

The thought had crossed her mind but there were bigger things now. 

"I need to apologize for thatit got out of control rather quickly. Acting that way is not in my nature." 

"I know; it concerned me. Are you alright? You should eat something, you look pale baby." 

"Don't call me that." her voice was low but snappish. 

"OK, OK. Look over the appetizer menu, there is a delicious duck enchilada that" 

"I'm pregnant Bruno. The baby is yours." 

Like CJ earlier in the afternoon, Bruno opened his mouth but found no words. For a moment, it seemed as if the whole world was silent and Margaret heard nothing but white noise. It was out now and whatever happened, happened. 

"How are you?" he finally asked. 

"Fine." 

"How long have you known?" 

"Six weeks." 

"You've known you're pregnant for six weeks and you're just telling me?" 

"It hasn't been easyI had no idea how you were going to react. It was a one night stand Bruno." 

"Yeah." 

He sighed, sipping his scotch. He lit a cigarette, only asking if it was alright afterward. Margaret shrugged. 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked. 

"I don't know; I'm about four months along. I think I am going to surprise myself. Life apparently, is full of surprises these days." 

Bruno nodded, and there was silence again. Margaret looked uncomfortable, pulling on the hem of her skirt to cover her knees. She was desperate for him to speak but had no idea what she wanted to hear. 

"I never thought I'd be a father at 49." He said. "I have always been careful" 

"You don't have to do anything Bruno." She cut him off. "I just thought it right to let you know." 

"What?" he looked at her. 

"You don't have to do anything." She repeated. 

"You're pregnant with my child Margaret. Why bother telling me if you expect me to do nothing?" 

"You have a right to know. You can't make a decision based on something you never knew." 

"You mean I can't run. You mean that I can't confirm that I'm a deadbeat asshole if I don't know I have a child out there. I have to know about him to ignore him, right?" 

"I didn't say that." Margaret said. 

"Yes you did. Just forget it." 

"No, I won't." 

"Forget it Marnie. I'm here. I mean, I'm here when you need me. I don't know how we do this but" 

"I don't know how to be a mother." She replied. "This is new to both of us. I don't think you are a deadbeat Bruno; you can be an asshole. Neither of us planned for this to happen and we have to make the best decisions for everyone involved." 

Bruno nodded, finishing his scotch and lighting another cigarette. 

"What do I do?" he asked. "That may seem a ridiculous question but I don't know what to do. What do you need?" 

"Child support, I guess. Visitation rights if you want to see the baby." Margaret shrugged. "Father stuffyou had one, what did he do?" 

"My father, he was the best. He was strong, smart, firm, didn't take crap from anyone. We had love, respect, fear and admiration for him. I loved my father." 

"Our baby can love you too." 

"From hundreds of miles away? It doesn't seem plausible." 

"Then move closer. People make things work when they have to." She said. 

"Yeah. You should eat something. I would feel better." He flagged a waiter but Margaret just declinedshe had a big lunch. Bruno ordered another scotch and soda. 

"Marnie, I" 

"Take some time to let it sink in Bruno. I wasn't floating on Cloud Nine when I found out either. I was scared and not sure what to do. You know I took five pregnancy tests?" 

"Five?" Bruno grinned. "Did you really need that many?" 

"My hand shook through the first three so I thought they might be false positives. The last two were for confirmation. I don't think I've had that much water in my life." 

They both laughed. Bruno smiled at her. 

"You're glowing." He said. 

"That's nice because I feel like somebody beat me up." 

"I have to go back to San Francisco on Saturday afternoon." 

"Well, I have an appointment Friday morning at 9. Would you like to come?" 

"Oh, um" 

"You don't have to. I just thought maybenevermind." 

"No, I want to be there. I really do. I can pick you up and we can go together." 

"Really?" she checked herself, nodding firmly. "OK. How long will you be in San Francisco?" 

"A couple of days. I may be working for the Vinick campaign but nothing is set in stone so it stays between us. Can I still trust you?" 

"Yes. He could be the next President of the United States." 

"I don't know what he is about yet but it means more time here because this is where he is going to set up his headquarters." 

Bruno took the scotch and soda from the server and tried to put together the tattered pieces of his blown mind. He was going to be a father. Not just that, it was Margaret. She was having his baby. There was no way either of their lives would ever be the same. He had to find a way to not be bad at this. He had to do right by Margaret and the baby. 

Alphonse Gianelli would spin in his grave if Bruno did not handle his business. Everything he ever put his mind to he saw success, why should father hood be any different. He had a lot to offer a childdidn't he? Still, Margaret didn't sound as if she wanted him back in her life. How would he handle her dating other men, possible getting serious? 

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?" he asked. 

"There is no rest of the night." She replied, laughing. "I would fall asleep right now if I was not having this conversation." 

Bruno smiled, but then his face turned serious. 

"Hey, you're not working too hard are you? CJ is giving you flexible hours right? You are going to need your rest because older women, though you are not that old, have been known to have complications with late in life pregnancies." 

"I'm taking care of myself, and I told CJ this morning. everything is fine. I should go home." 

"I'll go with you." Bruno held up his hand to signal the check. "I meant I'll take you." 

"I know. You in the mood for a walk?" 

Bruno put $40 in the Bill book and helped Margaret into her coat. She slid her arm in his. 

"When are you due Marnie?" he asked as they walked out the door. 

"The end of July. Right around the Conventionmy whole life is based on political moments." 

Bruno nodded, not speaking as they started their walk. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He didn't know what to do or to say but he wanted her close. Margaret squeezed his hand. There were so many things she wanted to say too, but they could wait. 

***


End file.
